The Story
by Gackt-Lover20
Summary: Is about Katsuya and Seto. Character death. KatsuyaSeto
1. Chapter 1

I had my friend translate for me, so I hope it is written well... He translated from Japanese and I typed what he said it was... I hope he didn't get me to type bad things... If he did, tell me and I hurt him. :P But I hope you like.

Uh... Disclaimer...: I do not own any of Yu-Gi-Oh! And I do not own the song in here. I only heard because my boyfriend was listening to it at midnight when I wrote story. :P

Chapters: 1/2

* * *

5 years.

That's how long Seto and I had been together. 5 years. I was 17 and he was 18 when we got together. Now I am 22 years old. It has been almost a year since Seto died. Well, got killed seems more like what really happened.

/Never thought I'd be in this place,

it's someone else's life I'm living.

Wish I were living a lie.../

Seto had gone to work like normal, except he took his precious motorcycle this time. That was mistake #1. Mistake #2 would be that he left his helmet home. He never did like to wear that thing... Said it messed up his hair. His 3rd and final mistake was thinking he could beat a red light. You are probably thinking, "How is that murder? It's his own fault!" Well, that's only partly true. The man that hit him was drunk. Why he was that way so early in the morning? I do not know. The man was driving erratically. Going over 100mph and swerving from lane to lane. Or whatever you want to call it. It is still not something you should do!

/The hardest part is when the vow breaks,

Falling down and then forgiving,

You didn't kiss me goodbye.../

It's amazing how fast it was on the news. Within 10 minutes of the crash, Seto's face was plastered on every single T.V. station. Even the little kids programs. Seto didn't die immediately. Oh no. Seto is to strong for that. That's just how he was. Using every single ounce of strength to stay alive as long as possible. He was pronounced dead within 20-30 minutes of the start of the broadcast.

/I'm choking on the words I didn't get to say

And pray I get the chance one day./

The man that had hit Seto was a very important man, so instead of telling the truth, they said the accident was nothing more. Just an accident caused by break failure. On both parts. But we all know that's not true. You could clearly tell the man was drunk. He was stumbling around, didn't know who or where he was or anything! And they let this man govern our cities! This man that killed my darling fiancée! Plus the fact that Seto takes all of his cars and things to the mechanic every week. And he has a personal mechanic that checks them out every single day! So there is absolutely no chance of break failure on Seto's part.

/I still run

I still swing open the door

I still think you'll be there like before

Well doesn't everybody out there know to never come round?

Something's a heart won't listen to

I'm still holding out for you/

Obviously some people don't watch the news or read the paper, or even leave their homes or offices for months at a time. Because I still get calls for Seto everyday. Actually...I think most people know. They are just trying to get Seto's money from me. Some people go as far as saying that Seto promised them the company, which Mokuba and Yugi are doing a great job of running it.

/Yeah

I can hear you smile in the dark

I can even feel your breathing

But daylight chases the ghost/

Stupid little things remind me of him. Like if I see a brunette drinking a cup of coffee, or walking down the street in a business suit. Or even if I see a lime, I break down and cry.

It was always the little things I noticed about Seto. Like how he'd casually flip his hair from his eyes, the slight swagger in his step or the way his voice softened just the tiniest bit when he was talking to me. Though no one noticed but me. And probably Mokuba as well.

/I see your coat and I fall apart

To those hints of you I'm clinging

Now's when I need them most

I should get up

Dry my eyes and move ahead

At least that's what he would have said

Ooohh/

The sad thing is, it was just 4 days before Seto's birthday. Just 4 days until it was finally MY turn to take HIM out. Just 4 days. When it was his birthday, I packed up a lunch and took it to his grave. We had buried him 2 days earlier. I set his lunch out in front of him and mine in front of me. I ate my lunch and talked to him. Like he was still there. Like we were sitting across a table from each other. I was there for 4 hours until Mokuba and Yugi came to get me. It had started raining while I was out there, so I was all wet. My face was cold and red. Mokuba and Yugi said it was not raining. But I know otherwise. How else would I get wet? I still go to the grave every day though. And every time I go, it rains. Rains and rains. There can never be someone that tells me I don't care for Seto. That I don't love him. Because I still do. I love him with all my heart and soul.

/I still run

I still swing open the door

I still think, you'll be there like before

Well doesn't everybody out there know to never come round

Something's a heart won't listen to

I'm still holding out for you

Faithfully I trace your name while you sleep

It's the only true comfort I feel

Yeah/

It's funny how much people seem to care for someone after they are already dead. But when that person is alive, they wish them gone. Like Honda and Otogi. They are a perfect example. Otogi hated Seto because he was a rival. Now that he is gone, Otogi has no one to fight with. And I do not mean rivalry over companies. Honda hated Seto for no reason at all. Seto was like his bank, he came over just to get money or help with how to spend his money wisely.

/I still run

I still swing open the door

I still think, you'll be there like before

Well doesn't everybody out there know to never come round

I'm still holding out for you

I still run

I still swing open the door

I still think, you'll be there like before

Well doesn't everybody out there know to never come round

I'm still holding out for you

(Holding out) Holding out, for you/

* * *

I hope you like! Please review! I update soon as I can! I promise!

Bai Bai!

Makihiko


	2. Chapter 2

I updated! YAY! lol I hope is good! I try to make sad and happy at same time! So first part is sad... It made me cry... Cause I love Seto-kun so much! I hope you like!

Warning: Character death YAOI:P I am yaoi obsessed fanboy! lol

* * *

Joey was sitting at Seto's desk when he turned his head towards their bed where Seto was laying down reading a book.

"Seto... Why did you make me write a story where you DIE!" Joey asked as he stood up from the desk and walked over to bed, jumping on top of Seto.

"You said you wanted to pass your English class correct? The assignment was a short sad story. If you don't like it than you come up with something of that quality but better." Seto said as he continued to read his book.

"But why did you make it so you died? Couldn't it have been someone else? Like Yugi or something?" Joey pouted pulling Seto's book down so he could see his face.

"So you would rather have Yugi killed? Interesting. I think I'm beginning to love you more puppy." Seto smirked evilly. Flipping them so he was hovering above Joey.

"You know what I mean... You could have had me write a story with original characters. I don't want to even think about you dieing Seto! I would be so sad!" Joey started to cry as he pulled Seto down to hug him.

"Oh stop acting like a baby. I'm not going to die anytime soon. Now let go. I have to go to work now Pup." Seto softly kissed Joey on the forehead.

"Just don't take the motorcycle this time!" Joey pouted.

"Love you puppy." Seto said as he got up, grabbed his brief case and left.

"I LOVE YOU TO SETO! BAI BAI!" Joey called, hoping Seto would hear him.

Joey stood up from the bed and went into bathroom to take a shower so he could go sneak up on Seto at work. Which he always did. So really he's not sneaking up on him. He goes everyday so he can distract Seto from work. :P Distract him in his own special way!

Joey was in shower for about 30 minutes till he got out and got dressed. He went down to the garage to get one of Seto's cars to drive there. He chose the red convertible this time, because it was 'cool' as Joey so plainly put it when Seto bought it. He pulled out of garage and around the house to the driveway in front. When he pulled out onto the road he only got about 3-4 miles down the road before traffic stopped.

"What the hell...?" Joey cursed at himself. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Seto's number. When Seto didn't answer Joey got worried and pulled onto sidewalk and drove down it to get to Kaiba Corp. He only went about 1 mile before he saw the wreck. He thought nothing of it until he saw the license plate of one of the cars. Joey stomped on breaks and jumped out of car before it came to complete stop.

One of the officers saw him do this and went over to him. "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to stay back."

"NO! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Joey yelled angrily, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Obviously a car wreck sir. Now please, step back. We need to get this mess cleaned up." The officer rolled his eyes.

"WHERE IS SETO! WHERE IS HE! THAT IS HIS CAR! WHERE IS HE!" Joey yelled again, completely breaking down now.

"Sir, no one survived this. And it would be best if you don't look. It would be bad if you ended up like that kid over there." The officer pointed towards a black haired kid lying on the ground unconscious.

"MOKI!" Joey yelled, pushing passed the officer and running over to Mokuba. "Oh my god... I should not have let Seto go!" Joey started crying again. Tears streaming from his eyes like waterfall. He glanced around to make sure that there were no officers paying attention and he got up to his feet and carefully walked over to the two wrecked cars. He looked into the driver's side of the first one; it was an older man, possible in his 30's or so, and a small child.

"Oh my god..." Joey whispered. The mans face was twisted in agony and a large chunk of glass sticking from his stomach. The child's head had been smashed into the dash (?) of the car. Joey closed his eyes and looked away. He carefully walked over to the other car, Seto's car. He didn't want to look, but he had to. He had to know if Seto was like that man. He looked through the window and saw Seto with eyes closed and a look of pain on his face. Not like the other man, but a very pained look. Seto had died in similar way except he had a pole through his chest. Joey could tell Seto didn't die immediately. He looked Seto up and down. And he noticed a note in his hand, he gently pried it from his stiffened fingers.

_**Puppy, I love you so much. So I die in peace.**_

The note was written with Seto's blood.

"You still have perfect hand writing even when you die..." Joey's eyes filled with even more tears than before.

"Joey." Someone called, "Joey come on. It's time to go."

"Joey! GET YOUR ASS UP! We are going to be late!" Seto called angrily.

"WHA-!" Joey jumped up from the bed. He looked around at his surroundings then looked at Seto, looking deep into his eyes for a brief second before he tackled him. "DAMN IT SETO! I WAS SO! GAH! I LOVE YOU! DON'T YOU EVER DIE ON ME YOU INCONSIDERATE BASTARD!" Joey yelled through tears.

"What are you talking about Joey...? We have to go so please pry yourself off of me and go get dressed!"

"Fine then... Bastard..." Joey smirked as he looked at Seto again then kissed him. He kissed him like his life depended on it. "I love you..."

"I love you to Puppy. Now lets go."

* * *

AH! Was good? I hope it was! Please review! It make me very happy! I have never posted stories or show to other people before... So it make me happy when people post. OH! And this story was for my friend Kitty!

Bai Bai!

Makihiko


End file.
